villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Herobrine
|hobby = Stalking, watching and killing players. Creating sand pyramids and 2x2 tunnels. Cutting leaves from trees. Destroying anything he comes across. Spreading chaos and fear in his path. Commanding the hostile mobs. |goals = Prevent the player from spreading him across the internet (original story; failed). Haunt as many players he can into deleting their worlds (succeeds on some, but fails on others). Kill Steve, and any players he comes across (succeeds on some, but fails on others). Kill Notch, replace him, and take control over Minecraft (failed). |crimes = Stalking Mass destruction Mass murder Mass vandalism Enslavement Torture Mass arson Theft Animal cruelty Kidnapping Hacking Incrimination Burglary Attempted world domination Attempted genocide Attempted usurping Attempted fratricide Innumerable other offenses |type of villain = Homicidal Ghost}} Herobrine Persson, better known as simply Herobrine, is a widely popular urban legend originating from the 2009 sandbox videogame, Minecraft, and the titular main antagonist of the Creepypasta story of the same name. He is an enigmatic figure by nature - his character, motivations and backstory are not explicitly defined, but following official descriptions, this entity could be Notch's dead brother, somehow embedded into Minecraft, and appears as an omnipotent and malevolent spirit - although Notch stated that he never had a brother. Herobrine has become somewhat of an icon in the Minecraft community: despite having no appearance in Minecraft, He has appeared in many forms of fan-made medias, most likely in Youtube videos. Herobrine is also the main antagonist of countless Minecraft maps, theories, fanfics, webcomics, books, songs, videos, and the modded/forge version of Minecraft with the Herobrine mod. Biography Herobrine first appeared in a single image detailing an encounter. It was posted on the 4chan's /v/ board, and gained very little attention. It stated how Herobrine had appeared in someone's single-player game, littering the map with various pyramids and tunnels. It is the first media to name him as Herobrine. It was only later that Herobrine grew in popularity, when the Brocraft streamer "Copeland" photoshopped Herobrine into several screenshots to show to his chat. He had recently taken a liking to the story, and wished to be a part of it. After getting largely good reactions, he decided to stage a hoax. He has explained exactly how that took place in an email. Copeland had played through the world as a normal lets-player would, deliberately avoiding the work-in-progress room he had set up for the hoax. Herobrine was introduced to the stream here (at 20:45). He is confirmed to be a retextured painting. Copeland then screamed and ran out of the room, promptly ending the stream. Copeland pretended to be shaken up in the chat, and later posted a message onto the forums, linking to the video to spread it around, in the hope to get similar reactions. After a while, Copeland removed the painting and reverted to normal textures. He proceeded to stream further, pretending to be scared. He announced that he would delete the world to never meet Herobrine again. Later on, Patimuss made a video showing Herobrine in a user-made lava field. This Herobrine was free-standing, unlike the previous video. Due to this, it is likely he was a retextured door. The live stream went down after Patimuss ran away and saved his game, only to resume ten minutes later, where Herobrine had disappeared. Later on, during the second stream, Patimuss can be heard talking to his wife, stating he was trolling. This flooded the live stream chat with outrage. He then faked a game crash. Copeland disliked that Patimuss outed Herobrine as a fake. It is unknown when exactly it happened in relation to Patimuss' video, but Copeland then posted links in chat, leading to a website named GhostInTheStream. This is likely where the nickname "Him" originated from. The page features Steve's face, but with real, frantically rolling eyes in the place of his block eyes, modified to be completely black. Below the face, there is a jumble of characters and letters. after removing all non-alphabet characters, the following message is revealed: The message keeps telling the viewer to "wake up", implying that they are living in a fantasy world, and this text hidden in the page is their "note". The above text is from another creepypasta, entitled "Wake Up". The stream proceeded later with no further Herobrine sightings. Copeland continued to adamantly state Herobrine was real for about a year onward. The wiki asked Copeland several questions regarding the event, which are located here. Since the stream, there has been a huge increase in his popularity, propelling Herobrine to meme status, and making him an icon of the community. There are several mods, animations, pieces of artwork and constructions of Herobrine that have been created. Behavior Herobrine shows a lot of characteristics of being a form of the virus, such as manipulating game worlds, deleting threads and sending messages through the Minecraft Forums. Perhaps also hacking into Notch's email and Twitter to reply on his own existence. Or, Herobrine is simply a figment of the user's imagination. All users the user talked to, including Notch's email reply, could simply be the creation of the player's mind. This would also explain Notch's rejection of the canon, as showing the story is all in the user's head. From the original creepypasta, Herobrine creates random constructions, such as sand pyramids in oceans and long 2×2 tunnels. He also cuts off all the leaves from trees. Herobrine is able to build and destroy in Minecraft. The original image states the player found long 2x2 tunnels, small pyramids in the middle of the ocean and trees with no leaves. The full extent of Herobrine's building capacity is unknown, but the given examples indicate Herobrine has awareness of shape and can differentiate materials from each other. Herobrine seems to solely target human players. He did not seem to interact with any other mobs nearby in the Brocraft stream, some of which were spiders and zombies. His canonical relation to further mobs added since he appeared is a complete mystery. His interactions with other mobs are not mentioned in the original image. While there is a chicken present in the image, Herobrine does not seem interested in it at all and is solely focused on the player. Herobrine has, on occasion, interacted with other mobs. He is sometimes able to take control of passive animals, and revive/spawn undead mobs. Herobrine seems able to drastically change his environments with no viable source of resources to do so. Most expansions to his abilities involve cobblestone placing, dungeon building, using Redstone torches and setting traps. He exhibits all the symptoms of a Creative player in the game. Herobrine seems to be unable to enter the Nether or the End. Impact Notch has tweeted that he does not have a brother (besides an estranged half-brother). However, the Mojang members have constantly teased the community by adding "Removed Herobrine" every time they make an update, fueling the fire more so. Herobrine also has his own Mod, where he usually torments the player with blood-curdling screams and making them seem delusional by ordering chickens and other usually friendly mobs to attack the player. In this mod, he also makes giant, Glowstone "E"s on occasion. Herobrine is also added as plug-ins for some multiplayer servers, making other players believe that he is actually real. When asked about audio player implementation in the wiki, and limits of what could be uploaded, C418 replied to Herobrine claims relating to disc 11. He stated that he cannot say a lot about 11, but that it is not anything to do with Herobrine. Herobrine has also appeared in promotional material and merchandise for Minecraft, most notably making appearances in promotional posters, skins, and videos for Minecon 2011. WatchMojo ranked Herobrine as #7 on their Top 10 Video Game Urban Legends list. Personality In most depictions, Herobrine appears as a hurtful, sadistic, manipulative, psychopathic, evil-minded and treacherous individual, which is partially hidden by his false friendliness and weirdly mischievous behavior, whose goals appears unclear at first, until he frostily reveals them. Herobrine is remorseless to his victims, he enjoys watching them cower in fear before his horrific crimes and killing them after they're done panicking from being in the entity's presence. He's also quite an arrogant and questionable individual, as Notch describes him as being morally dubious and having a god complex. Herobrine is very hard to understand, one day he may seem harmless and the next he's a full-blown misanthropic psychopath who craves destruction and anarchy, he only really seems to care about his own safety, although this is hard to tell as he is very powerful when it comes to combat. Herobrine's psychopathic tendencies are presented by how he viciously attacks and tortures players without any regret or second thoughts, directly going in for the kill and not hesitating to attack them with everything that he's got, whether it be brainwashed mobs that act as pawns or his barbaric abilities that lets him massacre anyone he pleases. Herobrine also enjoys taking the opportunity of breaking friendships between players by taking things such as a minor accidental explosion and turning it into complete destruction of the entire world and bond breaking between players. Ever since his first appearance, the bogeyman of Minecraft has continued to torture, stalk, and murder anyone around him. The most well-known and most common rendition of the rumor is that a gamer while in single player mode found an NPC with the default skin - but with "empty eyes". Following the encounter, strange occurrences start happening in his game, such as man-made objects appearing that he never created, such as trees missing their leaves, perfect 2x2 tunnels underground lit with Redstone torches, and pyramids of sand in the ocean. He states he posted the topic on the forum where it is removed. A user by the name of Herobrine sends him a message telling him to "stop". The player is contacted by an administrative person, claiming him alongside other players have encountered a pseudo player. Upon further research, Herobrine is discovered to be Notch's brother. The player personally emails Notch asking if he had a brother. After some time, Notch responded with this short message: "I did, but he is no longer with us". Appearance Herobrine is a noncorporeal humanoid entity, who shares the exact same characteristics and the same skin as "Steve". However Herobrine has bright white eyes that glow in the darkness as if they are a light source; thus, Herobrine's eyes act as a light source in the dark. Herobrine can sometimes be seen holding tools, such as pickaxes. This stems from the widespread community belief that Herobrine was a miner. Usually, his hands are empty. Herobrine is often portrayed by the community as a dead miner, killed long before the player's arrival. His appearance, however, does not suggest either of these are the case. But with Minecraft's abandoned mine shafts and strongholds, as well as mining, being a large part of the game, the game itself has shaped public perception of the character to suit this persona. Herobrine is often portrayed with his head crooked or twitching. This is likely due to him being seen more as a virus/creepy entity in Minecraft, rather than a ghost, although this is most likely him just showing his creepy and sadistic demeanor. Powers and Abilities On every testimonial, Herobrine is described as a vastly powerful and competent entity, which make him, by far, the worst threat that a player can encounter. Herobrine seems to be totally unbeatable, as he cannot take physical wounds nor cannot be cleared with commands (even with the /kill cheat-code, which can kill any entity in an instant), and often rely on brainwashed vessels instead of engaging in a direct fight. Which is strange, considering that he has an enormous strength. As an invulnerable human, he seems to have access to every Steve's abilities from the Creative mode, such as flying, running, crafting, invisibility, access to every block from the game, able to set up the most undetectable traps to trick players, and so on. He also seems to move in directions without physically moving, like a ghost, which makes him the first noncorporeal mob from the game. Plus, he has many other unusual powers for Minecraft's entities such as being able to teleport anywhere in an instant, crafting nearly anything instantly, the capacity of destroying vast areas in seconds, electrokinesis, and so on. As shown below, he can also possess other entities or, in an extent, brainwash entire communities of mobs to do his willings. In fact, he is unmatchable, as he seems to know perfectly the position of each player he stalks, can blind players for a few seconds, is totally immune to potion's effects or curses and can pass every trap without being detected. Without a doubt, he is the strongest entity from Minecraft; next, to him, game bosses such as the Ender Dragon or the Wither appear as considerably easier and utterly futile opponents. Even if Herobrine can be killed, he would most likely be resurrected by building a Herobrine Shrine. Worst, as a demonic creature (or perhaps something even worse), Herobrine has the ability of traveling into different worlds and games from different players through totally unknown and paranormal means, as well as being able to traverse and explore the internet, as shown in the original story where he blackmails the player to stop trying to spread his existence, which inevitably fails. Neverthless, in spite of his vast array of competences, he is not all-powerful and has some flaws. Namely, people report that Herobrine is unable to enter other in-game realms such as the Nether and the Enderworld. In addition, it is totally unknown if Herobrine can swim, use minecarts, boats or Nether portals - but this is likely not a problem, since Herobrine fly and can teleport himself anywhere. Like most ghosts, it is most likely he can use them, but simply has no use for most methods of transportation. No players who have ever witnessed him or crossed his path has ever beat or killed him, even in Creative mode. Grouped efforts seem also totally pointless as Herobrine know the position of every player at each instant and, as such, can adapt his strategy or just turn invisible. Herobrine cannot be banned or kicked from multiplayer servers, leaving him as the most powerful when it comes to players in online servers, allowing him to destroy and murder everything in sight. It seems that the only way to get rid of him is to exiting the game simply and deleting the infested world, which put an end to his mere presence. Also, as stated above, it is possible that going into the Nether or the Enderworld turns Herobrine harmless, as he presumably cannot penetrate into these realms. Fictional Origin Despite many knowing the story of Herobrine, many questions just who the entity is. It's very rare to suggest that Herobrine is an otherworldly entity from another dimension that has somehow manifested itself into Minecraft. Herobrine could also very well be a Tulpa and has been manifested in the game as a sentient entity created by the imagination of everyone that claims to have seen him. Others suggest that Herobrine is a virus or glitch that somehow found its way into Minecraft and started wreaking havoc, it's also possible that Herobrine was once a mob or boss in the game that was removed for unknown reasons. Because of Notch's rejection of Herobrine's existence and the many people that still claim to see him, it's possible that Herobrine is a figment of the player's imagination, and that all the players who have 'seen' him are just imagining Herobrine haunting their game. Another theory is that Herobrine is somehow related to Steve, the protagonist of the game, which makes sense, as Herobrine is a carbon copy of Steve with white eyes, possibly hinting at Steve being the real brother of Herobrine, and not Notch. The most likely answer to Herobrine's existence and the answer that makes the most sense is that Herobrine is a vengeful ghost, many people assume that before Herobrine passed away he used to be a miner who died and was mysteriously brought back to life and haunts not only Minecraft, but also the abandoned mineshafts where he presumably worked at when he was alive. This explains why he not only haunts the otherworld, but also the various cave systems of the game. Despite all the theories, Herobrine's enigmatic existence allows for many interpretations of the character, either portraying him as an insecure entity with misunderstood intentions, or a cataclysmic warlord that wants to see the world burn and bring everyone in Minecraft down to his knees. Furthermore, several versions of Herobrine have portrayed him as a very tragic character, rather than a terrifying horror. In fact, Herobrine's backstory is and will presumably remain surrounded by mysteries, unless his creator reveals his true origins. Mod Herobrine is the main antagonist of the popular Minecraft mod, The Herobrine Mod, in which the player summons him in their different worlds through a totem and fight him while he summons every minions in the player's world. He also summons his possessed mobs as it helps him distract the player as they fight him. Herobrine can also be spawned through a spawn egg which has several Herobrine variations, normal, stalker, builder, Chuck Norris, or even a boss that allows the player to fight herobrine in an intense boss battle. After defeating Herobrine, the player will receive a rare golden notch apple and finally completes the mod. This mod supports every early Minecraft versions until 1.7.10. He also makes giant, Glowstone "E"s on occasion. Additionally, Herobrine is also added as plug-ins for some multiplayer servers. Herobrine also appeared as the main antagonist of different Minecraft maps, most notably some horror maps, or adventure maps. In other media ''Gameknight999'' ''Animation vs'' Minecraft Music Herobrine appears as the main antagonist of many Minecraft-related music videos and songs, including: *"Cube Land" by Laura Shigihara *"You Know My Name" by J Rice" *"One More Fright" by GameChap *"Diamond Heart" by PixelSteve *The "Fallen Kingdom" series ("Fallen Kingdom", "Take Back the Night", "Find the Pieces", & "Dragonhearted") by TryHardNinja Quotes Herobrine's Quotes Mojang Quotes Mojang has occasionally shared their views on Herobrine. Here are some of them: }} Trivia *Herobrine is one of the most popular Creepypastas to this day, as well as being the most popular gaming Creepypasta and video game urban legend to date. *Herobrine, in recent day, has received less attention ever since the introduction of more recent Minecraft Creepypastas, but is still recognized as an iconic, popular and menacing figure in the community. *Herobrine is by far the most powerful Minecraft villain. *Herobrine can be considered the closest thing the Minecraft's mythos will ever get to a Big Bad or main antagonist so far, although it is possible that Herobrine could see an official release in Minecraft in the future. *Herobrine is often seen as a tyrannical leader to the hostile mobs, as well as the Nether and the End, which contradicts the statements of Herobrine being unable to enter these worlds. *Despite being around for almost 8 years, Herobrine's creator is still unknown, with people speculating his creator is an employee at Mojang or even Notch himself. *It is commonly agreed upon fans that Herobrine's base of operation is the Nether. **This is also why fans represent Herobrine as a tyrannical overlord that dwells within the depths of Minecraft. *Herobrine is often the main antagonist of Minecraft music videos and story arcs. The most infamous being the Fallen Kingdom series created by CaptainSparklez, where Herobrine is a ruthless warlord responsible for the attack on the titular kingdom. Despite his death in the sequel Take Back the Night, Herobrine acts as a presumed posthumous antagonist and is considered the overall main antagonist of the series. *Notch recently tweeted about Herobrine after a fan cynically asked about a "real" screenshot of Herobrine, to which Notch replied by sarcastically calling Herobrine "Lemon Gus". *He is also considered as the main antagonist of the whole Minecraft theory fanbase, as he is often portrayed as the arch-nemesis of the player in some theories. *Herobrine could possibly be the main antagonist, the overarching antagonist, or a posthumous antagonist in the upcoming 2022 film, Minecraft. Navigation |} Category:Homicidal Category:Noncorporeal Category:Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Betrayed Category:Bogeymen Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Control Freaks Category:Crackers Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Elementals Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Fighter Category:Genocidal Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbingers Category:Horror Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:Incriminators Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Machinima Villains Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Mascots Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Monster Master Category:Necromancers Category:Nemesis Category:One-Man Army Category:Outcast Category:Paranormal Category:Possessor Category:Power Hungry Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Related to Hero Category:Revived Category:Sadists Category:Satan Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Serial Killers Category:Slaver Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Siblings Category:Summoners Category:Supervillains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thief Category:Titular Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Tyrants Category:Undead Category:Unseen Category:Urban Legends Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Youtube Movie Villains